Another Hit-And-Run
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: Another one-night stand. Another night of mind-blowing sex. The same girl. Tumblr request. (Fair Warning: contains smut.)


It was supposed to just be a one-night stand, but one night turned into a series of hit-and-runs for Yolanda and Steve. They had first met at Kamekona's and after a few beers, he had invited her over to his place. What happened that night left both wanting more. That's what they hanged onto every time they would text each other to see if the other wanted to come over. It was strictly sex between them, neither wanting anything more serious than that and they both were fine with that arrangement.

Yolanda had a stressful day at work. Mixed that with being horny all day and she was desperately in need of release. She could easily take care of that herself, by using her vibrator or her fingers, but she longed for something more. Pulling up her car to the side of the road, she grabbed her phone from her purse and sent a text to Steve.

_\- "Hey. Are you free tonight at the usual hour? Need a helping hand. ;)" _– Yolanda sent the text and return to her drive home. Steve's answer didn't take long to come through.

_\- "Hey beautiful. I'll be there. ;)"_ – Yolanda smiled, knowing that soon enough she would be getting that much needed release.

It was around eight p.m. when her doorbell rang. She quickly opened the door, knowing that on the other side was Steve. She signaled for him to come in and closed the door behind him, before moving to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers with Steve right behind her.

She pulled two beers from the fridge and placed them on the countertop, while searching for something to open them with. But Steve didn't let her search for long. Grabbing her waist, he pressed his cock against her ass and started kissing her neck, making her smile. "He's not wasting time. Good.", she thought, smiling and letting out a small moan when he reached her sweet spot and started nibbling.

Steve had been thinking about her all day, which led to him having an erection all day long. He was going to text her when he got her text and he knew they were in for a good time. Now, with her rubbing her ass on his cock, he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted her, he wanted her bad. He groped her breast, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. He could hear and feel her moan. Without hesitation, he ripped open her shirt, buttons flying everywhere. She yelped at the sudden movement, but didn't made any move to stop him.

Yolanda reached behind her back and stroked his cock. He was beyond hard. She stroked him hard over his pants, and she could hear his breath hitch every time she would apply pressure. That made her even more turned on. It didn't take long for her to unbutton his pants and put her hand inside his boxers and really stroke him. His cock twitching in her hands when she started.

\- "God, Yolanda. That's good. Just like that." – She couldn't help but smile. She knew he loved the way she would jerk him off and tonight was no exception.

He didn't waste time. Pulling her skirt up, he put a hand on her pussy and started rubbing her clit over her silk panties. He could tell she was loving it by the way she was arching her back towards him and by the soft moans that came out of her mouth.

\- "Steve, fuck, that's it. Don't stop. Please."

\- "You like it like this?"

\- "Yes, please don't stop. I'm almost there." – A few seconds and she was moaning his name as she hit her peak and rode that orgasm out.

Yolanda reached behind her back, and between them, and undid his belt and his pants' buttons. With a quick movement, she pulled his cock out and felt it hit her lower back. He must have caught on on what she was thinking, because he reached under her and pulled her panties down and started rubbing her clit, slowly at first, but getting faster as the seconds ticked by. Steve wanted to make her come again and again. Soon, he slipped two fingers inside her. She was so hot and wet that, just the thought of her like that was enough to make his cock twitch like crazy.

\- "Fuck, Yolanda, you're drenched. That's so hot."

\- "Steve, please, don't stop. I'm gonna come. Please." – She pleaded with him. She felt him going faster as soon as those words left her mouth. She could feel the heat in her lower stomach rising, the shaking of her legs as she is about to come. She clenched around his fingers and rode that orgasm.

She couldn't wait any longer. All day, all she could think was having his cock inside her, feeling him fuck her. She spent the entire day completely wet and hot, just thinking about it. And now she wanted it even more. Throwing caution out the window, she pulled his cock out, still stroking him, and started to align him with her entrance, pushing her panties to the side. She didn't care anymore. She wanted him.

\- "Fuck, Yolanda. Let me put a condom on."

\- "No. I want you. I want to feel you. Please, just fuck me. Just like this. Please, I can't take it anymore. Please, Steve." – She pleaded with him. He could tell she was desperate and so was he. If that's what she wanted, then that's what he was gonna give her.

Bending her over the countertop, Steve aligns himself with her and with one hard push, he was inside her. He never heard her moan so loud and that made his cock twitch. He could feel her adjusting herself around him and that felt good. Once she was ready, he started thrusting into her, slowly at first, but she clearly wanted more. She moved her hips, faster at each thrust.

Yolanda was loving the way he was pushing himself slowly inside her but she wanted more. She needed more. So, she started moving her hips and she could feel his cock twitching inside her. She could feel the way he was focusing so hard not to lose it, but she knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

He lost it. Steve started thrusting in and out, faster and harder than ever before, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the small kitchen.

\- "Fuck, Steve. Don't stop. That feels so good."

\- "You like it like this, hum? Good to know."

\- "God, Steve. You're fucking me to the core. Keep going. God, just keep going."

\- "Fuck, Yolanda. I can't hold it anymore. Come with me. Fuck, your pussy is so fucking perfect."

\- "Steve, I'm coming. I'm coming." – And that was his cue. He could feel her cramping around his cock, the way her back arched and the scream she let out, were all dead giveaways that she had come. He wasn't far behind. He came inside of her, filling her up just like he said he would and just like she wanted.

He pulled out, grabbing a cloth from a drawer and wetting it, ready to clean her up. He cleaned her fairly quickly, then picked her up, taking her to the couch, and laying down next to her. Yolanda wasn't worried about him coming inside of her. She was on a pill and was going to buy the morning after pill on her way to work the next day.

They laid there, just enjoying each other's warmth until it was time to return to reality. Steve got up and pulled her along with him, kissing her before telling her how much he enjoyed it. She smiled and kissed him, before leading him to the door. They said their goodbyes and Yolanda went back inside. "Another hit-and-run, another fun time, just like all the times before.", she thought, a smile on her face, before moving to the kitchen to start getting dinner ready.


End file.
